lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aizen Soto
Aizen is very patient, having no regrets in waiting for something for a long time. He can wait for months if needed on one thing that he wants. When he finally gets it, he maintains his cool, standing above that which he has so desired. Aizen never seems to be angry, and he doesn’t have a temper. A professional, Aizen is always calm and collected, and in control of himself and his actions. This is quite useful to him in order to help him gain an advantage over his goals, and he has one main goal over the Tsukuba Academy. Despite his lust for power, Aizen has for the most part kept up with academic commitments. For normal students, he holds them to the highest esteem and thus has been able to work with the educational department at promoting courses and projects to further commit to learning. This being that Aizen has been able to keep up with his job, and yet still manage to keep his job and his goals under wrap from most of the students of the academy. In a nutshell, he doesn’t let his goals for power affect his job. Aizen has a desire for more power. While he is patient to retrieving it, the lust for power can go over his head, making him vulnerable to unbidden attacks when he is least expectant. This causes him to feel paranoid (without show), and he is on constant alert. His lust for power has also caused him to send out hidden employees to locate anyone with special power or fighting skills. Aizen is particularly interested in vampires, demons, people with the power to manipulate space and time, objects, healing, those who can produce the five elemental powers, and more. The greater the power and strength a person has, the greater Aizen lusts after it. This lust, if uncontrolled, has led Aizen to go without food for days to the point of weakness, sickness, and a foul mood. Hatsu Soto is another weakness for Aizen. Although Aizen behaves as if he could care less about Hatsu, the truth is, he does care. He cares very much. Aizen forcibly hides the fact he does, however, to keep any enemy from using Hatsu against him. However, if someone were to cause harm to Hatsu or if Hatsu were severally injured, Aizen would become hysterical and go on a rampage. History Aizen Soto was born to Tomoko Soto and his wife Taja Soto with esteemed privileges. The Sotos had money to spare and Mr. Soto's brewery Sweise Beverages led him to financial success which allowed them a nice house on the outskirts of Tokyo and allowed them to send Aizen to the finest schools in Japan. The Soto family always seemed like the happiest family with well to do money. Their lack of materialism was the envy of their neighbors, and many believed that young Aizen would inherit the brewery business Sweise Beverages. Yet, underneath their seemingly enjoyable lifestyle, there lied a dark secret to the Soto family. Mr. Soto had been suspicious of Aizen from the day he was born, and often refused to hold him, change him, or even play with him. Taja had to all the work, struggling to care for the child, and put up with Tomoko's accusations of adultery. Growing up, Aizen knew of their disdain for him, but truly did not care. Like his father, Aizen did not believe he was the biological son of his. The two were nothing alike. Mr. Tomoko Soto was pudgy and lazy, and ran a beer brewery. Aizen was tall, handsome, and athletic. Some would contribute this to his mother who had beautiful looks with her long dark hair and violet colored eyes. But she was not tall nor athletic. A DNA test at the age of seven would prove that Tomoko was not Aizen’s biological father, much to Tomoko's displeasure. This caused a lot of fighting between Mr. and Mrs. Soto who could not remember sleeping with anyone. She had been confused, frightened, and uncertain. It was suggested she may have been date raped and did not remember. Aizen did not care either way. There was a lack of empathy and sympathy on his behalf, and he only saw them as two bumbling fools who were too weak to be of any use to him. And their constant fighting only further served to heighten his anger and hatred against them. What parents fought so much in front of their son? It wasn't just the fighting that bothered him. It was the constant blaming. Mr. Soto flat out accused him of driving a wedge between him and his wife. And Mrs. Soto often told Aizen she wished he had never been born. This further caused a lot of emotional pain and despising from Aizen, who believed it would be better if his both his parents were long gone. It was then at the age of eight that Aizen took to studying black magic. For years he studied under a secret group known as the Tree of Knowledge, or rather more specifically known as TOK. Aizen would sneak off to train with them every day after school, learning different spells that involved pactios, cancellations, mirror attacks, summoning up energies and using them to attack his opponents. He was well favored student of the High Priest, not because of his abilities to quickly learn, but because of his determination to become learned. And learn he did. It was the High Priest who taught Aizen how to use words to get what he wanted, and that magic, even black magic is only used as a last resort. When the High Priest died of a heart attack, Aizen, then age 14, remained home, but practice what he had learned every day after school. But his parents continued to argue and fight. Very seldom did they ever not fight. Oh sure, there were those few days when they acted like a normal happy family, but that was only when the CPA (Child Protective Agency) visited, when their friends visited, or when the neighbors came over. Aizen had been told to never speak a word of the verbal abuse, because it could ruin them all. In truth, Aizen did not care to tell anyone of anything. He had his own agenda, but had to bide his time. At the age of 14, on a Tuesday morning while he had been home for the holidays, another vicious argument broke out after breakfast. But this time, Tomoko had punched Taja in the face. Aizen watched, fascinated by the violence, as strange as it was, with a smile on his face. This young sociopath would then take the lives of both parents by using a spell he had learned from the TOK. The Dark Tendrils was never meant to fully kill them, but because of the weakened immune systems both had, Tomoko with a bad heart and Taja with her inability to care for herself properly, the spell Dark Tendrils did them both in. After the deaths of his parents, Aizen was taken by the government and placed in an orphanage. Later on, he would be adopted by a nice family who believed morals were everything. Through it all, the Soto finances were left to Aizen, but under strict guard because of his age. That was fine with him, because he did not yet see the use for the money. Again, over the years, Aizen kept up his practices, and often visited the TOK's secret location to practice his spells and become further and deeper adept with them. At the age of 19, Aizen met and fell in love with a woman he met at a coffee shop. The two had commented on the same type of article displayed on their table, and found a unique kinship through their commentaries. The woman had been all for taxing students wanting to use their free time to play on school computers to go on social media websites, and Aizen suggested the parents should be responsible for it. This led to a debate that was centric to their beliefs and knowledge. Aizen had basically met his match which amused him. Over the next few weeks, they ran into each other at the coffee shop and as always debated about something. Aizen had to admit he had never seen a more stubborn female determined to win an argument. Fascinated, he invited her out on several occasions, including eating out, a movie here and there, rock climbing, skiing, and other out dates that caused them to grow close to each other. Eventually, when he turned 19 and she 18, they married under the new High Priest Mozarai. One year later, their son Hatsu was born. At the age of 25, Aizen acquired a job at Tsukuba Academy. At first he worked along as an assistant to Headmistress Izanami, but then over the next three years proved himself capable of much more. He was promoted to Vice President at the age of 27 and helped run the academy alongside Headmistress Izanami, running it according to her specifications and plans, and desires. But underneath it all, Aizen had his own plans for the students of the school. His lust for power has led him to seek out students with special abilities and to use them for his own purposes. Some speculate that Aizen wants to build an army with these students. Others believe he wants world domination. The truth of why he does what he does is carefully hidden, and will only be revealed in time should someone figure out what he is up to. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Dark Tendrils : These strips of shadows extend from the tips of his fingers, lengthening outward to touch and wrap around his opponent. They then send paralyzing jabs through the victim’s central nervous system for several minutes, until the victim either passes out or manages to escape. At times, Dark Tendrils may even kill an opponent depending how physically weak they are. Persuasiveness : Gifted with words, Aizen can use his speech to deter or encourage people to do what he wants. He speaks with a lot of authority and compelling arguments, which can influence many people. A simple word, a look of the eyes, and he has the agreement of the other person by using persuasive speech. Magic Shield : Aizen’s room is protected with a barrier which prevents anyone with magic from attacking him. The shield activates at the first sign of a magical attack, and magic use is not available in Aizen’s office. This means if someone who studied the magic form of fire, using a spell to conjure it, they would not be able to produce that fire. It is the same with any other magical power that has been studied and taught. Dark Pactios : Aizen uses what is called dark pactios, but not of himself. He uses his “army” to establish the dark pactios against his opponents thus brain washing them into joining his side and working for him. The dark pactios completely overrides the current senses of the victim, and thus turns them evil and puts them against their friends. Although Aizen really does not care for the use of this particular magic, he allows his army to use them merely for their own desire to serve him in that way. Aizen Gallery aizen_soto.jpg aizensoto001.jpg Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Izanami Takeda *Tsukuba Academy *List of Tsukuba Academy Faculty